User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Fine. I will. Also, it's XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI etc. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay Per, your go. Anyways, you can have the first attack if you'd like. As they say: "Ladies first" :P Also, you might find something interesting with this one. I'm sure you might like it (or at least get some amusement out of it) XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Nothing at the moment, and good luck with yer battle. I hope Sherry wins. (Make this bruh proud :P) [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 23:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, does having one more Magic besides the limit being for only seven Magics had to be consider basic? If so, for example, the user got the Celestial Spirit Magic, but has only decided to hold just any less than one silver key alone, would that still be a basic condition of summoning?AdventRequiem (talk) 00:30, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for clearing up my misassumption of the rule, Miss Perchan. I thought when it saids exceeding beyond seven Magic is...blabla and so on got me a little confuse so I wanted to confirm it by asking you.AdventRequiem (talk) 01:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, can I have your permission in using the article, Nullification Magic?AdventRequiem (talk) 05:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) lol sorry, Miss Perchan. I will be using you as my medium on how to edit my own signature name (four tildes). Although, I don't where to begin with. ;/AdventRequiem (talk) 06:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) So yea Yea, I'm in, but I'm not sure how a three-way royale goes without it being a clusterfuck.....though that may just have been your plan to begin with. And the rule sits well with me, go with it. 06:17:22 Sat Sorry for the late response but I would like to take you up on your offer about buffing up Eugene. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Per did you post yet? I'm up for now and doing a few things while I'm here. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 08:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder, Miss Perchan. :PAdventRequiem (talk) 08:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, I try pulling a wikitext in my signature, but the part when you say "Copy my signature (go to source mode here), and post that in your own signature section. Then edit it and change colours to your own whim" kinda got me a little lost. This is the best I can managed if it did show up in my signature or not. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now -yawn-.._.AdventRequiem (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 08:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. But I'm curious, why am I the only one that goes last? You handle everyone else first then me. XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post. This is getting interesting =w= Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not because my quote and image need some fixing. Anyways, I want the color to be teal. Thank you very much, Miss Perchan. :P'AdventRequiem' (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 17:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) From Madness Cat again Hey, Per-chan! How ya doing, happy holidays to you :) I want to ask you something. I know, that Slayer Magic is very cool, its rather dangerous, powerful and etc. But, several days ago I caugth myself on the mind, if the Slayer of one style can also attain another style? I don't mean a Dragon Slayer, who consumed his element of his God-slaying counterpart and attain Dragon God Mode. I mean, if Slayer can be from two different churches, for example and only for example, Demon and Phoenix, but with similar element, for example, earth. In theory, can such thing exist? And if yes, will it be overpowered or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 20:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Her Per. I was going to create a spell for Athrun that involves consumption of other elements. It would look like this. Is it plausible? [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 22:56, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey must exert the same of amount of energy as the attack he's attempting to absorb, that's it. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 14:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Man-made elements? Sorry, I prolly know what're talking about, brain just not working right now. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 14:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Can you get on now...? Giselle, babe, can you get on chatango now? or anything..? "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) By 'that', you mean the source code right, Miss Perchan?AdventRequiem (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 06:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Lol. I copy and paste the source code onto the signature, but it's not doing anything good. :P I'm not experience with source code firsthand. tehee'AdventRequiem' (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 06:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Miss Perchan. It work. I can finally rejoice myself when going to sleep after everything is said and done here. :PAdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon 02:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) 07:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sadly. Well, okay then, thank you :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 13:12, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ooohh. That. That's a good weakness too. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 15:01, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay! I'm taking a course for YouTube stuffles! And that's going to take a while too! Oh wells! And it's fine, take as long as you need my little lotus flower. :3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 15:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Is it still possible to used game gifs from Final Fantasy XV for my character Keith Maverick, Miss Perchan? AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I will used this for an example of what gif I wanted to use, but doubt that will happen anyways. It's just me and Highestbounty123 were giving me advices not to use the wrong gifs to misguide my character so...AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the example, Miss Perchan.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 17:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Your go. Let's see how you do at close-range :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Translations Mind doing some translations for me? It's for a few monikers. 21:54:02 Sun Ah, thanks, amiga. I made some changes as some monikers I could do myself, anyway, the names are: Wizard King. Sulla of the Lights. Godric's Children. Magic Council Science Directorate. Ranger Corps. That's it for now, all the ones I could think of that I need any real help with. Thanks again for helping me out. 03:47:12 Tue Ah, thank you. 01:33:32 Wed PER! PER! PER! I got an idea for anew PHoenix Slayer sub-magic. I basically got the idea from Dragon Sovereign. It's called Phoenix Ascendence and the idea is that it allows the user to enter a more advanced Phoenix force form for a short period of time. Now "how do they get it?" You may be asking yourself, it's simple there are two ways! First is by getting a PHoenix to give a tiny portion (for a phoenix) to a slayer who then after 2-4 days of pure agony will unlock this new form. The other messier manner is by killing a feral phoenix and absorbing the ambiant power it discharges when it goes through it's rebirth stage. The main weakness is that it basically drains the user's magic to the bare minimum and if they try to push too far past the time limit it cna render them in a short term coma. Ok thats it let me know what you think and give some crits. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo Per, sup? Need help with anything, pal? And, have you read Highschool DXD, if you don't then go and do it. But if you did, who's your favorite character. For me, Xenovia da bess. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 00:10, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I could make two dragon slayers. They are brother and sister. One has Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and the other has White Dragon Slayer Magic. Thanks!InsaneStrawburry (talk) 01:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok basically the time limit is based on the user's magical power, control and how much of the phoenix power they absorb though the maximum is 5 minutes. It also alters the Phoenix Force's look instead of just the markings and talons the user gains the feathers on the forearms from the Drive ability as well. The power stays relativly the same except it allows them to use the more risky spells easier and allows access the user to enter The Phoenix World without special protection. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) It's where the Phoenix King & Queen live. Cos they're power is great enough it can cause adverse effects to the enviroment they made their own pocket dimension to avoid that. It's also where the PHoenix Lords live. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Need some help :) Hey, Per-chan, how are you? Hoping, you're doing nice. So... As I have read your article about Sherry Surugan and found it very cool and hard work to do, I eventually came up with the idea of making something like that (yeah, in later time I have some strange ideas), so I want to ask if you can help me somehow with that idea development of some sorts with my character. Waiting for answer, as always and thank you :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 12:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, as I had a clone of Cobra, which was created by Magic Council, then maybe he can had some modifications of his body. But, you see, I can't call my ideas as my, 'cuz they are heavily based on your Sherry's development, so that's why I'm asking you for help, yeah (Poor I =\). So, only things that I came up are near inexhaustible magic power or something less, than that; powered up physical prowess. Anyway, he is a Second Generation DS, so maybe his lacrima can have not only poison powers, for example, and give to him something unique. And also, he can have some interesting Magic Skills too or even something else from DS Magic too. He is a swordsman, so he can have some interesting sword skills and techniques with his unique sword. Maybe I should add to him another sword? Oо So, that's all, by now. [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) It's your turn. Your clones are dissipated and you attempt at an omni-directional attack failed. You're about to be attacked by one of Ars' most versatile techniques. I suggest you take his advice :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:08, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes! thank you :PInsaneStrawburry (talk) 23:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey again. You know, for my character, I was wondering if he could be taught by 2 dragons. Like, for example, Igneel and Skiadrum. Then, he would be able to use both elements. I know, it sounds like dual-element mode, but its different in a way. For example, He could use Fire Dragons Roar, AND Shadow Dragon's Roar, then do a dual-element spell, like Shadow Fire Dragons Roar.InsaneStrawburry (talk) 03:34, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I was tired when I was writing that. Just came back from doing business and I was doing my post for Forest amongst other things. Hope that helps. It gives a clear-cut explanation. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:22, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! I'm new around here, but I heard I was to come to you concerning unique forms of magic and such. Therefore, here I am, coming....ok, I'm sure I could have said that differently >.< Regardless, I can't wait to talk to you! I have an idea that I'm genuinely proud of myself for bringing. Well, we can talk about it more later. Til' then, it's been a pleasure adressing you miss(I may be wrong, and I apologise if I am). Peace ^.^ keep on playing (talk) 05:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Wow, that was fast! Okay, the idea I had was for two caster-type magics. The first is called Dark Hopper(or just hopper, for simplicity) magic. The magic increases the strength of the user's limbs, allowing them to perform turning them black while it's spells are active. The magic is named thusly as a result of it's users reliance on high speed movement and leaping into the air before crashing down on his targets, similar to a rabbit hopping all over the place, y'know? Im also considering an healing aspect... Anyways, I can provide a reference for the abilities, if you like. It'd just be a link to the place I recieved my inspiration for the magic. keep on playing (talk) 01:22, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'd appreciate the help on the healing concept. The second magic idea I had was called Invisible Air. The mage draws in nearby ethernano, and by extension gathers the nearby air to the user , condensing it into a invisibe, solid construct around them. said construct acts as a natural barrier, which stops most physical attacks. As a tactical ability, said construct could be used passively as a mid air surface to stand on/launch from. defensive(technically offensively) , the construct can reflect attacks back at the one who sent them out. It can also be used to force said construct through an item(or person), acting as an invisible spear of sorts. These are some of the different things I considered possible when I thought the idea up. keep on playing (talk) 02:49, January 8, 2015 (UTC) How about Repellig Shield? keep on playing (talk) 14:33, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I like it ^.^ Thanks. Also, I hear you haven't been feeling well. Get better soon! keep on playing (talk) 14:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) It's not space-time warping if you're basing it off of teleportation magic. Also, you never told me to get rid off the ultimate sensory destruction. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 06:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I gotta go check. Anyways, how's the other thing you've said? Y'know, the one based on teleportation magic? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 06:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Logically-speaking, Short-Warp is practically the same thing. It's based off of teleportation magic. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 06:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Again Per, you're still using that concept of space-time even though its under assorted others. It's contradictory. I'll adjust the technique anyways. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 07:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I posted and I changed the content of the technique. It just creates a checkpoint between two points using a beacon of sorts and can trans-locate instantly. There are prerequisites to using it. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 07:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. In that case, could I add the dual element modes?InsaneStrawburry (talk) 13:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Do me a favor and look at my post. Take into consideration of what we said last night and tell me if it's legit. Because I'm about to start class soon and when I'm getting home, I'm gonna be studying and editing Ars. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Can I edit the dragon slayer page and the dual element page?InsaneStrawburry (talk) 23:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Really? Thank you, Per! I'm really happy, and I'm sorry, if I cause you some troubles with request of mine, really. Thank you again, Per and ask me, if you need something more from me :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 00:02, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll just say that Ars endured a few scratches from the technique. Is that alright with you? Also, I might be posting later and later because of intersession and I have other priorities to focus on. I know that the battle officially ends next friday, but I'll try to finish it up to a certain point. However, if you feel the need to end the battle early for certain reasons, the message me and we can arrange something. Does that sound good to you? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Per! Gosh I misses you, you're my strawberry tart. With whipped topping, and chocolate shavings on top. With cacao powder sprinkled over it! I can't resist you~<3 So! Are you almost... Done yet? I'm kind of worried... Knowing how much you get hurt. ;-; "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I just wanted to add my characters to it.InsaneStrawburry (talk) 03:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE : Magician Circle Hey Persona, sorry for not been online for 5 days. Anyway, about that Magician Circle. Can you please change the name into Arcana ? :P Or... if you can't, then just simply take that one down. I'll only start editing if you change the article's name. Forever And Always (talk) 12:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) F AND A : BREAKING FIRE HEY PERSONA, I SUDDENLY GOT A HUGE PROBLEM WITH MY CAP LOCKS AND IT BECAME LIKE THIS. SORRY FOR DISTURBING AGAIN, BUT, CAN I MAKE MY UPCOMING CHARACTER AS A BIOLOGICAL GENETIC CREATED BY THE MAGIC COUNCIL? ALSO, I WANTED TO BREAK THE LAW OF ARCANA, I MEAN, THE CREATOR OF THE SPELL, CAN HE BE THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN CAST IT FOR MULTIPLE TIMES? Forever And Always (talk) 13:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Per, you need help with spells and the like? Also, I forgot to ask this. Can Sherry use her warps consecutively or is there an interval which she can't use it? It takes time for Ars to warp, thus the reason why he was hit as you explained. I was wondering if Sherry's technique works in a similar manner. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 13:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, no worries for replying late. I heard that you where moving so take your time :). And YAY we get to see Rossweiss in new season. (Xenovia still bess girl for me :P, look at Durandal!) And for your spell I thought of "Infernal Hound's Destructive Palm" sorry that I don't have the kanji and/or the other stuff, if you want me to think of another I will lol. I suck at it, lol. Btw, between Vali and Issei who do you prefer as a character?[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 17:00, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, sorry to nag you once again. I just came here to apologize. I said some things here that sounded really sexist as Aha had pointed out to me there and on my message wall. I didn't really mean it. If you think it's serious, then do what you must. Sorry. Anyways, that's what I wanted to say. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Andrew Intra (Shadow Dragon Slayer, Skiadrum is the parent, and 1st gen) Emma Intra (White Dragon Slayer, Weisslogia is the parent, and also 1st gen). InsaneStrawburry (talk) 21:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Also here's another option for the Darkness Magic spell name, that does have kanji and the other stuff! Phantom Beast Bite (幻獣咬 Genjūkō). Enjoy! -Flies off- B)[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 21:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO, what the hell are you doing Per? Quit spamming my inbox! Why are you deleting all these comments anyways? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 23:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Lol, no worries, 'was just surprised is all. I was checking my mail and just replied to a YT comment, left and not even a minute later, BAM! 10 emails, I was like WTF. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 23:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Persona, I've decided not to make a section heading cause it looks annoying. Anyway, I wanted to make my upcoming character's name as... okay, let me give Example : My name is 12345 '(example), so can my character have that name as well? It's kind of self-tittled like this : Jason Tolliver F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 02:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Wait, wait, wait. I got a question for you, did that "Absolutely Not" parts literally meant "Gonna Say No"? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 03:17, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if it is not that good but this is the best I could find. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel]] (Embrace Light) 10:11, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Perchan aka Hajimoo Ichinose you can go ahead and ban me because all I can come up with wind god slayer magic, earth god slayer magic, or wolf slayer magic. Hi Per. I was just writing to ask about the Demon Slayer Magic page. Really what I want to know is if it would be updated anytime soon? I've just been reading through it and I've noticed a few errors in the page, such as mixing up Devil and Demon slayers and Demon Force being out of date. I understand if your busy, it's just that the page looks a bit... shoddy when commpaired to the other Slayer Pages on the wiki. Minticus Maximus (talk) 15:42, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Per. Also about the RP, we have until next Friday until Damon and Aru judges the winner. So, we can take a break from it this week and start back on either Monday or Tuesday. Sounds good to you? I want you to feel better. Also, we can complete it after that; that's only if you want, I'm not forcing you too since you're a busy person. Moving on, you need help with anything? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:33, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, is there anyways that I can private message you? I need to talk about a few things. Like, this is VERY URGENT. It's concerning the state of our RP and the avoidance of any future problems. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:19, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yo Per! Mind if I use Essence Magic and Orichalcum for a sword? Besides that how did you like the spell name? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Spectre']] (I came for your soul!) 21:27, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yay!, And I agree about Vali owning Issei! Can't wait for your char. Lol. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Spectre']] (I came for your soul!) 22:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Frost Dragon Slayer Sorry for the inconvenience! (I did read the rules, guess I left that bit out for whatever reason ;o) Would it be alright for me to create the Frost Dragon Slayer Magic article page and make a character for it? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:24, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much!!!! :D DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:26, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Please, Miss Perchan. Sorry for not saying it in a complete sentence since there is a reason behind it. -looks back at my homework-AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 00:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, just a reminder. Given that Sherry's technique has a 5 sec interval and that Ars is close-range when activating his roar, she's sure to sustain injuries; even if they're minor scratches here and there. Just read my post for more details. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) F And A : Adding Burdens with Lucy Hello, I receive a request to make my own Lucy Heartfilia (F And A) in this fanon by mah' real-life friends. Give me the question that I need to answer so I'll have to complete more work by this Mid-February. Also, I vividly remember one question. *As known, my complete article is Michelle Valance and Esmeralda. And as an addition for all of this fuss, may I use Orichalcum? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) A'ight M'Love~ Awh, you poor thing, I love you. Don't push yourself. DX "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 16:59, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, I need your help, do you have or can you think of any spells that can fit under this specific style of Sword Magic. *'Sword Magic: Sudden Eclipse' (剣の魔法・俄蝕, Ken no Mahō: Gashoku): is a Holder Type magic. Very common among Earthland, due to its facility to use. Alongside Requip it is one of the most common magics used by a countless number of mages. To use Sword Magic, one must channel their Eternano directly into their swords or blades. Usually, specially constructed. An example being Yūdai's Caliburn. Channeling the Eternano, can make the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use, making it more destructive while in this state. If the user of said magic has a good affinity with a certain type of magic, they are able to add a magic to it. This includes basic elemental magic such as, Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Darkness, Lightning and Wind, which are the most general and common magic's. In some cases even others such as Heavenly Body Magic, Twilight Magic or Lunar Magic can also be affined in the blades, this can be done while they condense their blade into the more unstable form. This allows the user to have a more varied spell in their arsenal, and includes a variety of techniques including their elemental sword magic. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal and usual shape. Meaning their unstable form of the blade won't last forever. This is an obvious weakness of the magic, as they cannot use one spell eternally, without a certain amount of time. And Despite it's commonly use in Earthland, like all magic it holds risks, such as, mental focus. This is something that the magic requires, as if they disconcentrate. For even a second they might lose a battle. This, including in the middle of the process. Or while using a spell, they might even harm themselves is not focused on their target. Another is the incredible magical control required for said magic. It is a requisite that one must have no matter what, or else the sword may "take-over" them, harming them in the middle of their battle. This is something Yūdai, has shown to have a great excellency over. Showing that he is quite a prominent caster in the use of Magic itself. This is shown for his ease of altering the sword's solid shape and controlling it's unstable form. Another risk that this magic holds is that the user must be sure of themselves. This includes not being scared or frightened, as this might cause the user to hold the hilt of their sword lightly, which leads to the blade dropping due to the force it requires, while casting it's spells. This is also due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Yūdai's specific Sword Magic style is known by it's name Sudden Eclipse (剣の魔法・俄蝕, Ken no Mahō: Gashoku): this is a type of Sword Magic created by Yūdai himself, which thanks to his great control of magic was created. It consists on gather Eternano into their blade, this being from themselves as from the outside, and merging it with his Magical Aura. This makes an incredibly destructive force, made by mixing two easy and simple types of energy and getting a result which is quite powerful. Sorry if this takes up way too much space. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Spectre']] (I came for your soul!) 20:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) So can I make a new magic using the seven deadly sins from FMA or something along the lines of that? or can I basically make a seven deadly sins magic?Alex Wolftail (talk) 23:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Wolfy F N A : Lucy Heartfilia *Esmeralda *I am planning to use her in my own story (Blue Falcon's Guild War with Overlord Lair. And she is not the real Lucy, just a biological genetic created by M. Council with Lucy's DNA. *I am using my own words, so consider me as the one who works hard. *Difference : She has longer hair and much more harsh than the original Lucy Heartfilia. In addition, due to the fact that this Lucy was a biological genetic, she cannot cast the Celestial Spirit Magic Key (Taurus, Leo). But instead, she apply just Sword Magic and her Whip. Mine Lucy will be 24 years old by the Post-Timeskip. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 00:02, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello! It's been a while ever since I've been here. Well.....Sorry about that. I had a lot of problems popping out whenever I get another problem finished. I am still busy so I will not be here again for a while. Sooooooo anyway, just wondering, my property template's picture is always displayed in the category page instead of the profile pic. Can you tell me how to fix that? It's kinda late(actually pretty late) to say this, but Happy 2015! White (Arg. Homework) Ok thanks ;P White (Arg. Homework) Posting now. Give me a few minutes. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:20, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Posted. Your go. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to hear that Per. Hope you feel better :( Sure, let's continue. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Think you can handle this for me? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:43, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Basically each different sin has there own unique abilities. And they all have regeneration and etc. strength speed. They require these by cursed booksAlex Wolftail (talk) 05:00, January 10, 2015 (UTC)Wolfy RE: Dragon Blood Slayer Magic Yeah, we discussed it on Chatango, and I've also mentioned it to Ash on the chat, that while similar they have wildly different origins and uses. I wouldn't worry too much about people complaining cause pretty much anything that I've written is mostly fluff and tying it into canon history. Which is something most don't tend to do, so if they complain its because their own shit is lacking. If people have quips about it, tell them to direct it to my talk page or the talk of the article itself. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 07:16, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for review. I've changed the sentence as you mentioned, it did sound a little odd. As for the katakana, I just havent been bothered because of how much extra work it would be. If you'd like to help though I'd appreciate it but I wasn't sure if I was even going to provide the kana for them. And yes I did recieve permisssion from Aha, which I put in Nero's Trivia section. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 14:27, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Those look like solid mechanics.. for a video game. Not really sure how to translate that into story-mode. Well no I have an idea but that's based on just the smidget I could glean from how these powers work. Though Im having trouble drawing a correlation between her weak magic origin and its ability revolving these counters. I'd have to know a bit more before I could give you a more thorough opinion on how it might work. For now though I gotta head out. Later! --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 14:35, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Advent Stuff Sure. ;3AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:04, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh my Arceus, it look so amazing, Miss Perchan. Don't any other good words to compliment it. I heard you are sick so I thought this would take a while longer, but man. It was actually worth the wait more than I can expected it.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 08:30, January 11, 2015 (UTC) My throat hurts. My mom made me sleep, and now my throat hurts like hell, and she was yelling at me. And my throat was closing and I'm hurting really bad. ;-; I can't make it stop. DX "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 10:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Per, although he doesn't use Heavenly Body Magic, I liked the ideas, Brave Edge was interesting and will help me a lot. I'll expand those spells :D. So now go take a good rest. Hope you feel better soon. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Spectre']] (I came for your soul!) 15:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Amazing Copycat~ Hey, Per-chan, how are you? I have something to ask you, as always xD #Do you remember as I ask you about Light Spirit Slayer Magic? If yes, can you check it up in my sandbox and say, if it is good or no so I can use it in further way with some new character. #Can I create a Flame God Slayer Magic user with the magic itself? As I want to use him in the story with Hayashi for something interesting. So, that's all by now. Thank you and waitin' for your answers~ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 23:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi There Hi! ^_^ I hope I am not bugging you or being bothersome, however I have some questions I would like to ask, so please do bear with me. May I make two dragon slayers for two seperste stories if that is alright? One a Sand Dragon Slayer, and the other a shadow dragon slayer? ^_^ Thanks a bunch. (P.S) I assume I have met all of the requirements, the only one I am not sure of is the "completed character", as I got help from a few chat moderators earlier, and they helped. Saito Damon < Here is the character, so it is up to you to determine I guess, anyway, sorry for bothering you. --Rukiryo (talk) 01:18, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Dear Perchan I Appologise for creating a lost magic page without your permision and I was hopping that I could create the page I am still trying to improve it and would like to add it as I am making a fanfic that involves it and would like to have the page up Again I am sorry OKay thank you Per However I was hoping it could still be described as a relative of maker magic also I was hoping that the dragon soul spell could remain on I have not worked out the exact details however it is along the lines of gifting someone tempory use of the dragon slayer style however if you think that I should not I will not include it thank you for responding F And A : New Focus Hey Per, I've decided to focus on Spell and Magic Articles rather than characters for now, so I created MY OWN Magic with MY OWN materials. I've been thinking it through for a few days, and I'll make sure that "gonna say no" won't be in it. 1. Junk Magic = First of all, Junk Magic can be divided into 2 types of magic, which is Caster and Holder. The main functions of this magic was to fix any broken parts (metal, iron, steel, etc,) or combine any junk material to into something fresh and new. Let's say, several old gears were combined along with some body parts of a robot, the ultilizer may create a new Gear Robot for his/her convinience. However, the parts used must be a "junk", not a freshly-made metal. It have 2 spells, Fix '''and '''Combine, the first one is to make junk parts look new, while the other one, just simply combine junk materials and fix them to something new. 2. Etera = It is a form of metal which I put in Rin Icetreker as a substances that could 'harden' itself. This is how "Harden" works, it gather surrounding energy and user's eternano to create another solid layers into it. Like, Rin's "Sword Of Rebirth" can harden itself to make it as hard as an Iron Shield. It is a METAL like Orichalcum, not magic or spell. I'm still thinking about a lost magic known as Nirobi. But I don't have any idea for it just yet. So, what do you think about Junk and Etera? Want to ... gonna say no or go ahead. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 14:54, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Per, you already told me on my message wall and I answered back; check my message board. I said yes, we can continue if you wanted. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 17:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Per, do me a favor. Add this in the God Slayer page. Void comes up with some good and explainable shit here: :"they are more like a sister branch of slaying style to the devil slayer :their magic was acquired from a grimoire, from what we know :and Hades was researching Zeref and the One Magic :given what we know of Zeref its possible he created the foundation of the "god" slayer style :as a means of teaching others a style of magic to kill him :since all the spells have a black animation, i can only assume that they harness some kind of :black magic" Also, this is directly from the PM I had with him concerning Ars overall. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:09, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello Per, I have always this random magic in my head and I'm not sure if it is already in this wiki. I've been thinking of it for a while. Storage Magic- Storage Magic is used to store things that the user can't hold currently or wanting to keep something safe, almost like in actual storage. There a separate dimension that holds the items until needed, I plan it to be named "S-Dimension". What do you think? It's ok to say no. White (Arg. Finals) Great! Thank you Per-chan~ (maybe I should write a full history for God Slayers sometime later, huh? xP) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 14:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Yet Another Slayer Yo there! I know this is gonna seem random and all, but to make a long story short, I was hoping to gain permission to use a light based God Slayer magic for a new character I'm whipping up. I've been told by someone who's familiar with this wiki that I may have passed all the necessary requirements, and all I needed to do was ask for your blessing on the matter. However, if you'd prefer to see for yourself, then I have no qualms about that either. The only character to speak of that I made here was Shade Stillnight, back in '11. I am hopeful that he's at least managed to reach the bare minimum requirement for what counts as a "complete character." On a side note, I'd also like to ask something that I'm sure is a real iffy topic in the FT fanbase. Thing is, I'm still pretty new to the series, and have been mostly learning about what goes on in Fairy Tail through random bits and pieces I see and hear every now and again. Thus, I feel I need to ask this: Would it be possible to make a god that has raised this new character of mine and taught him God Slayer magic? Like the dragons did for the Dragon Slayers, but as gods. I noticed that there's no evidence for them existing one way or the other, and so I'm very well aware of the sensitivity of this subject. But for the sake of staying true to my initial goals as planned, I felt I had to be upfront and ask you this all the same. Given I'm a FT newbie here, I instantly assumed it'd be logical and, on a more personal note, fun if the character was raised and trained by a god, rather than learning through a book as that one character did, or being taught by someone else, as Zancrow was. I'd prefer to stick to my guns if at all possible, and persist in going through with the idea, but if it's an inevitable impossibility, then it's with a heavy heart that I'm going to need to change tactics. With all that said, I have one final, much less problematic question that I'd like answered. On the chance that my character is goven the go ahead for God Slayer magic, may I ask what the proper name for a light based God Slayer magic would be? I assumed it'd be "White God Slayer magic," as I noticed there's a White Dragon Slayer magic in canon, but then I noticed on your wiki's God Slayer page, someone wrote down "Shine God Slayer" instead. Which now has me confused. Would I name it White God Slayer magic? Shine God Slayer magic? Or anything else I please? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:03, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright then. Thank you very much. :) And not to be a bother, but I'm now at a loss as to what kind of alternative I could use for a godly character, as that was the cornerstone of my general idea (this goes into my character's backstory, but I'd rather not use up your time telling you a story that could be written down elsewhere.) I was suggested to use a Celestial Spirit, or something called a Celestial Spirit Queen, but I'm not sure how allowable either would be here on this wiki. All I ask is what your idea / opinion / feedback would be. Given I know little of Celestial Spirits, I'll look them up and do my research on my own time, to spare you the effort. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Not to be a pain in the butt here, but it's just that I'm not sure if I should constantly address an admin or not whenever I choose to make a change to an already approved slayer. Thing is, I'm not all too happy with my character learning magic from a book, given my big plans for him and so on. So I'm considering either having him use regular light magic or another form of slayer magic; perhaps Dragon Slayer, if need be, as it's the one I'm most familiar with. Honestly, I'm not so interested in a slayer magic as I am in making sure he's a light magic using mage. This is mostly due to the fact that for the sheer fun of it, I'm trying to bring my manga's main protagonist into the Fairy Tail universe, while still respecting the rules of the FT canon and this wiki's rules. And given in my manga, I've decided to try and "one up" everyone who's doing an "I wanna be king of something" plot by having Gilgamesh (my hero) strive for godhood (as an excuse to go on adventures and what not,) this is one aspect of the character I'm trying to stay true to. That, and his particular powers as of now involve energy beams, and the closest to that which I can think of are lasers made from none other than light. Anyway, to make things short, I was once again given a new suggestion to replace my old God Slayer idea. That being Gil could have come from Edolas and have been cared for and instructed in the use of magic by an Edolas dragon, which I was told would look human as opposed to a traditional dragon. Now I have no idea if this is believable or not, as I checked Fairy Tail Wiki and it said nothing of the matter on the Dragon and Edolas pages. I'd be grateful if I could be enlightened as to whether this is true or not, and if this is even possible at all. At any rate, I'm desperately trying to find something I'll be comfortable with by this point. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC)